Radiotherapy-induced dermatitis is a common side effect seen in up to 85% of patients who receive a course of radiotherapy as part of their cancer therapy regimen. A topically administered radioprotector that could be applied prior to radiotherapy on each of the 30 irradiation days would reduce pain and long term scarring and would improve patient compliance in receiving all days of treatment. Skipped radiotherapy days have a discernible risk for the patient as measured by a decrease in 5 year survival rate for breast cancer.